Del amor al odio hay un solo paso y viceversa
by Bellatrix-Black-Black
Summary: Cuando los sentimientos pueden mas que las simples convicciones, sin embargo que hacemos si es... prohibido? Este dilema lo tiene Bellatrix Black, cuando se da cuenta de que existe el amor, aun cuando para ella todo es a conveniencia.
1. Capitulo I Tormentosas Vacaciones

**Disclaimer: Ok, aquí está lo obligatorio. Todos los personajes de aquí pertenecen a la fabulosa J.K Rowling. Si si si… hasta Sirius (que desgracia) No me pertence (demonios),**

**Espero sea de su agrado…**

_"Del amor al odio hay un solo paso, y viceversa"_

**Capitulo I. Tormentosas Vacaciones**

Era el mes de Diciembre, y en una aldea del frío Yorkshire en Inglaterra, se veía a lo alto de la colina, una enorme mansión, elegante e imponente, delante de las demás casas que habían por allí, hacia una noche fría, de lluvia y de amenaza de una gran tormenta. La mansión pertenece a una de las familias de mayor arraigo en el mundo mágico, era de la familia Black, una familia tan elegante e imponente como su mansión. La familia Black, es una de las familias más antiguas en el mundo mágico, de sangre pura y de gran linaje. En esa mansión vivían los últimos miembros que quedaban de los Black.

En la sala principal, junto al fuego que desprendía la chimenea, se encontraban dos jóvenes, una de ellas bordaba un hermoso paño de seda y la otra se encontraba mirando embebecida el ardiente fuego, como si se tratara de algo digno de admiración

- **Cuándo acabará este invierno?! Cada día se pone peor y nada de mejorías** – dijo de pronto la joven que observaba el fuego, rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que reinaba en la sala. Se trataba de Andrómeda Black, una chica de tez blanca y cabellos castaños, hasta media espalda, los cuales estaban amarrados en una cola alta, tenía los ojos marrón claro, los cuales siempre se podían observar llenos de ternura y alegría. Hablaba con su hermana, Narcissa Black – **No lo se, Andry. Yo también deseo que termine, tanto como volver a Hogwarts** – dijo ésta entre suspiros, dejando caer el bordado en sus piernas. Narcissa era una joven de cabellos rubios como los más hermosos rayos del sol y de ojos mas azules que el cielo, era de apariencia como una muñeca de porcelana.

- **Es nuestro ultimo año, Cissy, puedes creerlo?? Estoy muy emocionada, pero a la vez se que voy a extrañar todo cuanto hay allí **– dijo Andrómeda a su hermana, la cual sonrió y camino hacia la ventana.

- **Válgame Dios!!! Pero es que nuestro primo no aprende! No tiene remedio** – exclamó Narcissa al mirar por la ventana, mientras movía negativamente la cabeza.

- **Te refieres a Sirius?** -

- **A quien más? Pensé que mi tía Walpurga le había prohibido salir, y velo allí, llegando a estas horas, de lo más campante y empapado de pies a cabezas** – Andrómeda se acerca a la ventana y sonríe divertida

- **Como si no conocieras a Sirius Black, mientras mas le prohíbes algo, más rápido lo hace. Dime cuando le ha obedecido a Tía Walpurga. Eso lo lleva en su ser, decirle que no haga algo es animarlo a hacerlo más rápido** -

Caminando hacia la entrada se podía ver a un joven alto, de atlético cuerpo, que venia entrando corriendo a la casa, mojado de pies a cabezas, tenia el cabello negro azabache, cayendo en su cara elegantemente, a pesar de la lluvia, y unos ojos tan azules que se podían confundir con el mas claro cielo de verano. Sirius era primo de Narcissa, Andrómeda y Bellatrix, y era el hermano mayor de Regulus Black. Contaba con unos 17 años, y cursaba el último año en Hogwarts, al igual que sus primas.

Al entrar a la sala, creyendo que no había nadie, se sobresalto al escuchar a su hermana Narcissa

- **Otra vez de juerga y escapándote, primo?** – le dijo con total seriedad, era una chica muy acostumbrada a obedecer las ordenes de sus padres, y la conducta de Sirius la veía absolutamente despreciable.

- **Deja los sermones, Cissy, y las envidias, eso envejece** – le contesto con una sonrisa - **sabes que detesto el encierro, no soporto estar como un perro enjaulado entre cuatro paredes, me enerva la sangre, y además invitaciones como las de hoy no se pueden despreciar. Ahora, si lo que querías hacer era acompañarme, pues nada mas lo hubieras dicho **– le dijo de forma sarcástica

- **Oh Sirius! Es que contigo no se puede** – le respondió esta, mientras que por otro lado llegaba Andrómeda con una toalla para el

- **No le des importancia Sirius, sólo quiere molestar porque anda medio amargada** – le entrega la toalla- **Toma, sécate, estas empapado y a mi mama le va a dar el ataque si encuentra todo empantanado**

- **Gracias, Andry** – se coloco la toalla alrededor del cuello, en eso se oyen unos pasos y una voz desde las escaleras, una voz muy conocida y que hizo sobresaltar por segunda vez a Sirius, pero esta vez no de susto necesariamente.

- **Si no quieres que te descubran deberías ser más silencioso al llegar** – le dijo Bellatrix, la ultima de las hermanas. Era una chica alta y delgada, de piel blanca, cabellos negros hasta la cintura, que llevaba suelto en estos momentos, con unos ojos grises y labios rojos que podían ser la perdición de cualquier hombre. Bellatrix es la más hermosa de las hermanas, a pesar de ser delgada tenia un cuerpo que era la envidia de todas las jóvenes del lugar.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Sirius se voltea y la ve, clava sus pupilas azules en el frío color que desprende los de ella y sonríe seductoramente, como casi siempre tiende a hacerlo

– **Bellatrix, como estas? Yo estoy muy bien gracias? Y para tu información, querida prima, me vale madre si se enteran o no, y a tampoco debería importarte** – le dijo fríamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Sirius, se despidió de Andrómeda y subió las escaleras, pasándole por un lado a Bellatrix y apenas rozándola, sus mirada se cruzaron fugazmente y un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos por la cercanía de aquellas pupilas, el siguió hacia su cuarto, dejándola allí a mitad de escaleras parada. Al instante Bellatrix le dedico una mirada a sus hermanas, que estaban en la sala, arreglando todo para ir a dormir, y les dio las buenas noches y se fue para su cuarto, que había sido eso? Que le estaba pasando? Se preguntaba mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio.

Al día siguiente, el clima había aplacado un poco, al bajar a desayunar encontraron cartas de Hogwarts, en las cuales, a pesar de las vacaciones, se había decidido realizar un baile de Navidad en el colegio, la carta decía lo siguiente

"_Queridos Alumnos:_

_Se les comunica que el día 25 de Diciembre, quedan cordialmente invitados al baile de gala que se celebrara en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería con motivo de las Fiestas Navideñas._

_El baile se llevara a cabo a las 8:00 p.m., en el Gran Comedor. Sin más por los momentos._

_Atte. Prof. Albus Dumblendore"_

- **Vaya, vaya, un baile de navidad, que emocionante** – comento Bellatrix con ironía – **pero me imagino que nosotros tendremos que asistir, no mamá? **– le pregunta a Druilla Black, quien le responde afirmativamente, y Bella hace un gesto de indignación

**- Tu siempre tan animada no Bella?** – le comento Sirius por lo bajo, lo cual mereció por parte de su prima una mirada asesina, causando en el gracia y sonriendo picadamente.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió con bastante normalidad. Al acabar de desayunar, Sirius les escribió a sus amigos, con la intención de que se encontraran en el callejón Diagon para realizar las compras del dichoso baile. A eso de las tres de la tarde, en una mesa de un restaurante del callejón, se encontraban tres jóvenes charlando amenamente, uno de gafas y cabello negro, otro de cabello castaño claro y uno rubio algo relleno. Se trataba de los amigos de Sirius: James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew, ellos han sido amigos desde que ingresaron a Hogwarts, se hacían llamar los Merodeadores, y eran la envidia de casi todos el colegio, debido a la hermosa amistad que los unían, por no decir que eran los chicos más guapos que habían en Hogwarts, tal vez con excepción de Petegrew.

- **No puedo creer que se hayan inventado semejante tontería, como ese baile de navidad** – llego diciendo Sirius indignado a manera de saludos para con sus amigos.

- **Vaya Canuto, de todos al que menos me imaginaba indignado de esa forma era a ti. No creo que sea por conseguir alguien con quien ir al baile** –comento James, bromeando ante el comentario de su amigo

- **No, eso no es, por Merlín Cornamenta, como piensas eso! Todo lo contrario, que me voy a meter en un lío, por decirle a alguna en especifico que vaya conmigo al baile, la mitad de Hogwarts se va a enojar** – dijo sonriendo con suficiencia Sirius

- **Vaya modestia amigo, no cambias en nada** – le dijo James, ante lo cual sus amigos rieron, mientras que Sirius ponía su mejor cara de seductor.

- **Ahora si, hablando en serio. Con quien tienen pensado ir? Yo no tengo la mas mínima idea a quien invitar** – comento Sirius, dándole un sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla que había pedido

- **Yo iré con Lily, por supuesto, no lo dudaría ni un segundo** – dijo James – **Tu Canuto no tendrías problemas, mas de la mitad del colegio está suspirando por ti, claro, me refiero al genero femenino…. Aunque no se si alguno de los otros también suspire por ti** – sonrió al momento que Sirius le daba una patada a modo de juego – **Tu Lunático?**

- **Todavía no lo se, tengo en mente a alguien, pero cuando me decida les digo** – les dijo Remus a sus amigos, algo avergonzado

Estuvieron un rato charlando, y contándose lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones, riendo. Después que terminaron de tomarse la cerveza, fueron a comprar lo que necesitaban para el baile. Al llegar al callejón Diagon, entraron a una tienda donde, según habían dicho, se podía conseguir la mejor ropa de fiesta para hombres, se trataba de Magic Smoking, al entrar una señora delgada y de cara amable los atendió

- **Bienvenidos jóvenes, muy buenas tardes, en que les puedo ayudar?** – les pregunto la señora Liz, encargada de la tienda. Los chicos le explicaron lo del baile y la señora Liz los ayudo a escoger sus prendas, comenzó a sacarle todo tipo de trajes, unos muy elegantes, otros más sencillos. Después de un tiempo viéndolos y probándoselos, los chicos salían de la tienda con sus respectivos vestidos para el gran baile.

Por otro lado, a pocas tiendas de allí, las primas de Sirius se encontraban comprando sus vestidos; estaban en "Glamour y algo mas", una prestigiosa tienda en la cual se podían conseguir lo mejores trajes de fiesta de la comunidad mágica. Al entrar a la tienda, se habían topado con una compañera de clases, encuentro de poco agrado para Cissy y Bella, se trataba de Lily Evans, una estudiante del séptimo año, de la casa de Gryffindor, de la cual era prefecta.

- **Vaya, vaya Evans. Te ganaste la lotería o es que ese es el premio por tu patética labor en el colegio** – le dijo Bellatrix a Lily – **No sabia que en esta tienda permitían la entrada a gente de semejante calaña** – culmino con desprecio, dirigiéndole una mirada de frialdad a la chica. La pelirroja le dedico una mirada impregnada de odio a Bella y salio de la tienda sin decir palabra, hace mucho que Lily sabia que nada conseguía con enfrentar a las hermanas Black, especialmente con Bellatrix Black que han sido enemigas prácticamente desde que se conocen; con la única que se llevaba bien era con Andrómeda Black, que era completamente diferente a su familia, al igual que Sirius.

Dentro de la tienda las chicas buscaron sus vestidos, zapatos y accesorios, después de un buen rato dentro, como buenas mujeres, tenían todo lo necesario. Al salir de la tienda se encontraron a los chicos que venían en esa dirección, James busco con la mirada a su novia y al no verla se excuso con la idea de buscarla. De igual manera se disculpo Narcissa al observar que a lo lejos venía su novio Lucius Malfoy junto con su pandilla de amigos.

**- Hola Andrómeda** – saludó cortésmente Remus a lo que la chica le respondió con un tímido "Hola" y una sonrisa – **Bellatrix…** - le saludo, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

- **Hola** – le respondió fríamente, pasando su mirada hacia Sirius, que la veía con una sonrisa de esas tan típicas de el. Ellos no sabían el por qué, pero sentían que se podían perder toda la vida en los ojos de cada uno, ella en el profundo y expresivo azul de el, el en el frío y cautivador plomo de ella. El contacto, que creían que solo ellos se habían percatado, fue roto bruscamente por una voz fuerte y varonil, se acerco un joven alto, de piel blanca y espeso cabello negro, el cual sin reparos abrazo a Bellatrix; se trataba del futuro marido de ésta, Rodolphus Lestrange, un joven de alcurnia, el partido perfecto según su propia familia.

Si bien era cierto que Bellatrix no sentía absolutamente nada por Lestrange, mas que una simple amistad, la crianza que le han inculcado no lleva la enseñanza del verdadero amor, sino que mas valor tiene el linaje, el dinero, la conveniencia. Sin embargo, Rodolphus no se limitaba a disimular sus sentimientos e intenciones para con ella.

- **Hola mi vida** – le dijo una vez que se separó de sus labios – **Tenia tiempo sin verte y ya estaba volviéndome loco **– le decía al oído sin dejar de abrazarla. Bellatrix sonreía y miraba de soslayo a Sirius, sintiéndose a la vez algo incomoda, mientras que éste observaba la escena con aparente indiferencia.

- **Lo se, amor, yo también estaba impaciente por verte** – le decía Bella a su novio, mientras le acariciaba el rostro y luego le dio un fogoso beso en los labios. Sirius alzo las cejas y miro a los otros dos.

- **Vamonos de aquí, Lunático, el ambiente comienza a apestar** – dijo Sirius a su amigo, obligándolo, prácticamente a empujones, a caminar **- Vienes Andry?**

- **Creo que es lo mejor, no quiero interrumpir sus escenas amorosas** – dijo con mala cara, mirando a su hermana y su prometido.

Caminaron un buen tramo, Sirius iba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando un grito de su amigo lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento

- **Que pasó Remus?** – le pregunto entre sorprendido y molesto.

- **Llevamos rato preguntándote si quieres ir a comer un helado o si propones otra cosa?** – le pregunto Remus extrañado ante su actitud

- **La verdad a donde decidan ir, estará bien** – les dijo algo distraído todavía

- **Estas bien Sirius?** – le pregunto con preocupación su prima, al observarlo tan distraído, tan distinto a como es el.

- **Si, si, estoy bien. Es mas, vayan adelantándose ustedes, yo los alcanzo en un momento** – y salio corriendo hacia atrás, como si buscara el camino por donde anteriormente venían caminando.

En el café que estaba frente a "Glamour y algo más" estaban Bella y Rodolphus, tomando un café, tomados de las manos, cuando se abre la puerta y Bellatrix se queda viendo hacia ella con asombro.


	2. Capitulo II Una Dura Noticia

**Capitulo II Una dura noticia**

En el café que estaba frente a "Glamour y algo más" estaban Bella y Rodolphus, tomando un café, tomados de las manos, cuando se abre la puerta y Bellatrix se queda viendo hacia ella con asombro, quien entraba era nada mas y nada menos que su madre, pero ¿Qué hacía allí? Bella se levanto y al acercarse la vio muy nerviosa

- **Mamá, ¿qué te sucede? Estás muy alterada** – le preguntó con preocupación, consiguiendo que su madre se fuera en un llanto tan repentino como su llegada, Bella sin saber que hacer busca con la mirada a su novio, que las veía desde la mesa donde minutos antes estaban sentados.

- **Se trata de tu padre, Bella** – le dijo Druilla Black - **ayer lo encontraron… muerto** – sollozo ésta, Bellatrix palideció de una manera nunca antes vista, se separo de su madre y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a ésta, sin decir ni una palabra.

Rodolphus, que a todas estas se había mantenido al margen de la situación, se acerco a la madre de Bellatrix y le ofreció su pañuelo, mientras miraba preocupado a su novia.

- **Estás bien, Bella?** – le preguntó Rodolphus al rato, viendo que no reaccionaba.

En ese momento, Sirius entraba al restaurante y se sorprendió al encontrarse a su tía allí, pero lo que más le causo intriga y preocupación fue el estado de palidez que se encontraba Bella, se le acercó y se arrodillo para poder quedar a su altura.

- **Bellatrix ¿qué te pasa?** – preguntó sin obtener respuesta por parte de su prima, volteó hacia donde estaba tía y Lestrange, esperando que le dijeran algo

- **Vamos a casa** – dijo de pronto Bellatrix, levantándose y cogiendo su cartera, salió del local seguida de Rodolphus quien acompañaba a su madre.

Sirius se quedó parado en medio del local, confundido, no sabia ni entendía que había pasado. Decidió ir en busca de sus amigos y su prima, algo extraño sucedía a Bellatrix y por más que sea, Andrómeda era hermana de ésta y tenía que avisarle.

Al llegar a la heladería, encontró que Remus estaba solo

- **¿Y Andrómeda? – **le pregunto

- **Fue a su casa, llegó un elfo y le informo que necesitaba ir urgentemente, así que tomó sus cosas y se marcho** – le contesto su amigo, quien terminaba un helado de chocolate - **¿A dónde fuiste?** -

- **Algo está pasando en la casa, y no se que es** – dijo Sirius con tono de frustración, sin contestar a la pregunta de su amigo - ** mi tía estaba en Coffe and Lunch, y estaba algo alterada, y Bellatrix estaba como ida, no era ella, era como si no estuviera ahí, de pronto se paró y sin más salió de allí** – continuo **– ¿Qué habrá pasado?** – concluyó y miro a su amigo.

Este sólo movió la cabeza negativamente, hubo silencio durante un tiempo, al cabo de unos minutos se les unieron Lily y James, que venían riendo de algo, lo más seguro de alguna ocurrencia de James, al llegar y verlos tan callados se extrañaron.

- **¿Qué pasó aquí? Tienen unas caras, que dan miedo. ¿Quien se murió?** – les pregunto en tono jovial y luego se dirigió a su novia - **¿Quieres tomar algo, corazón?** -

**- Un jugo de calabaza estaría bien, gracias** – le contesto Lily, colocando las bolsas de las compras a un lado – **De verdad que sus caras no son muy buenas, ¿Qué sucede?** – le preguntó a los chicos.

- **No se, algo pasa en la casa de Sirius, pero ni el mismo sabe que es, Andrómeda se tuvo que ir de pronto y al parecer Bellatrix también, junto con su madre** – respondió Remus

- **Bueno, ya te enterarás si es importante para ti Sirius, no te angusties** – lo tranquilizó Lily – **yo ya me tengo que ir, ya compre lo que necesitaba y tengo que ayudar a mamá con la casa, porque si vamos a depender de la ayuda de Petunia, nos hundiríamos en la suciedad** – se levantó, tomó las bolsas y se despidió de James con un beso y de los chicos con un gesto de la mano.

Al cabo de una hora, los chicos se fueron a sus casas, cuando Sirius llegó a la casa, encontró todo en silencio y oscuro, caminó por la sala y en ese momento una luz que provenía de la biblioteca llamó su atención, al entrar reconoció la figura de su prima en la ventana.

- **Bellatrix?** – preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta

- **¿Qué quieres Sirius?** – le respondió secamente ésta, al reconocer la voz de su primo

- **¿Está todo bien? Es que me pareció extraño que tanto tú como Andrómeda regresaran de improviso a la casa** -

- **Si, está todo bien** – le contestó Bella

Sirius la miraba en la penumbra, no convencido de lo que decía, así que decidió acercarse a donde estaba la chica, le coloco una mano en el hombro, ella volteó la cara hacia Sirius.

- **Te he dicho que todo está bien, ¿qué haces aquí todavía?** – le dijo mirándolo fríamente.

- **No te creo** – sentenció el joven – **aquí pasa algo, a ti te pasa algo** -

- **No me pasa nada que te importe, Sirius** -

- **Seguro fue algo con Lestrange, no?** -

- **Te equivocas, entre Rodolphus y yo todo está bien, de las mil maravillas, no podía ir mejor. Con el es con la única persona con la quiero y deseo estar a cada instante de mi vida** – le dijo recalcando cada una de sus palabras.

En ese momento, se oyeron los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a donde ellos se encontraban, al ver hacia la puerta Sirius se encontró con una muy desvastada Andrómeda, tenía lo ojos rojos y en la cara se le notaba a tristeza a simple vista. Al verla así, Sirius se acercó

-** Que te pasa nena? Que les pasa a ustedes?** – preguntó ya algo alterado

- **Papá murió Sirius** – contestó Andrómeda, al instante que Bellatrix se volteaba de nuevo a mirar por la ventana.

Sirius lo único que hizo fue abrazar cariñosamente a Andrómeda mientras observaba a Bellatrix, quien aparentaba ser fuerte y no demostrar ningún símbolo de tristeza, pero el sabía que por dentro estaba desboronada. El podía ver en los ojos de su prima la tristeza que escondía y que ella misma no quería demostrar.

- **Lo siento** – fue lo único que le dijo a Andrómeda – **se que te sientes mal Andry, pero debes descansar un poco, vamos** – le dijo sin tomar en cuenta a su otra prima, quien no lo miraba. Al irse Sirius y Andrómeda, por la mejilla de Bellatrix corrió una lágrima, que se apresuró a secar con sus dedos.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Druilla les dijo a sus hijas que nada de lo que había pasado podía interferir en los planes que tenían.

- **Pero mamá, ¿cómo nos puedes decir que debemos ir al baile en estos momentos? Es que se te olvida que era nuestro padre!! **– le reprochó Narcissa

- **No se me olvida Narcissa, pero la vida no se acaba aquí y ya he hablado, no quiero volver a discutir el tema** – sentenció Druilla Black

Narcissa se levantó de la mesa indignada y salió de la sala-comedor. El resto del desayuno transcurrió con absoluta normalidad, más cayado que lo común, pero sin ningún otro acontecimiento relevante.

Los días pasaron igual, el 20 de Diciembre los chicos se encontraban en la Plataforma 9 ¾ esperando el Expreso para irse a Hogwarts. Cuando estaban en el vagón, los chicos buscaron un compartimiento vacío

- **Aquí hay uno** – dijo Peter.

Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar, al cabo de unas horas, Sirius miró de repente a la puerta y sin querer se cruzó con la mirada de Bellatrix, que justamente pasaba por allí. Aunque su mirada era fría, Sirius se encontraba cada día más fascinado por ella.

- **Sirius… por fin que fue lo que pasó en tu casa, se ha oído por allí que encontraron a alguien de los Black muerto hace unos días por el Callejón Nocturno **– le preguntó James.

- **Si, mi tío Cygnus** – respondió sin inmutarse

- **Y cómo están tus primas?** – preguntó Remus.

- **A la que más le pegó todo fue a Andrómeda, sabes que ella era muy apegada a su papá. Narcissa ha estado algo melancólica, en cambio Bellatrix, no ha mostrado pizca de sentimientos, pareciera que tiene un corazón de hielo** – les dijo – **pero yo se que no es así, una persona no puede ser tan indiferente ante esas circunstancias **- culminó

- **Bueno, realmente de ella no me extraña **– le dijo James – **como dices ella pareciera no tener ni siquiera sangre corriéndole por las venas **-

Sirius se encogió de hombros, y en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Lily

- **Hola chicos, como están?** – dijo sentándose al lado de James y tomándole la mano

- **Estabas perdida amor **– le dijo éste – **esas asignaciones de prefecta están consumiendo nuestro tiempo libre **– le dijo y le dio un beso

- **Oh! Por Merlín, James, dejen la melosería para otro momento, si?** – Dijo en tono irritado Sirius, consiguiendo que sus amigos rieran de su actitud – **No me parece gracioso**.

-** Ya ya, chicos, solo vine a avisarles que ya estamos por llegar, así que deberían cambiarse pronto** – les dijo Lily y salió del compartimiento, para seguir con sus labores.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, pasaron al gran comedor, en donde ya les esperaban los profesores sentados al final de las cuatro mesas de cada casa, los alumnos poco a poco fueron tomando sus lugares, hablando unos con otros, hasta que, cuando habían llegado todos, el director del colegio, el profesor Dumblendore, se puso de pie, obteniendo inmediatamente un silencio total.

- **Muy buenas noches queridos alumnos – dijo éste levantando ambas manos en señal de saludos** – **Bienvenidos nuevamente, y antes que nada, quería agradecerles por haber interrumpido sus vacaciones navideñas por asistir al baile, que en honor a ustedes mismos. Por los momentos, disfruten del banquete y luego les daremos el resto de la información. Así que, a comer!** – digo sonriente y tomo asiento.

Como es costumbre, en cada una de las mesas aparecieron miles y miles de suculentos platos, postres y bebidas, los chicos se pusieron a comer. Sirius y James comían de todo lo que tenían por delante, si algo siempre habían tenido esos dos, era buen estómago

- **Cómo le cabe tanta comida a esos dos? **– le comentó Lizzi a Lily, viéndolos asombrada – **es que pareciera que tuvieran un pozo sin fondo en lugar de estómago** – este comentario provoco una carcajada en casi toda la mesa de Gryffindor que habían escuchado.

Lizzi era la mejor amiga de Lily Evans, era una chica algo bajita, con buen cuerpo, de tez morena clara y cabello negro corto por los hombros. Se habían conocido al poco tiempo de empezar el colegio y se habían hecho amigas desde entonces. Sara iba a un curso inferior a los chicos, pero había congeniado muy bien con el grupo.

Cuando hubo terminado el banquete, la profesora McGonagall se pone de pie para atraer la atención de los chicos.

- **Silencio, jóvenes** – dijo la profesora – **el profesor Dumblendore les va a dar unos puntos acerca del baile** -

- **Bueno, les voy a decir que el baile se celebrará el día 24 de Diciembre, en el Gran Comedor a las 8:00 p.m., y va a extenderse hasta las 2:00 a.m., como máximo** – se oyeron algunos murmullos – **Silencio, por favor!. Como les venía diciendo va a durar hasta no más de las 2:00 a.m., y se hará en parejas, por razones obvias. Eso es todo lo que necesitábamos hacerles saber acerca del acontecimiento. Ahora, se pueden retirar a sus respectivas casas y que pasen buenas noches** – culminó el director.

Los chicos estaban caminando hacia la sala cuando se tropiezan con el grupo de Slytherin, conformado por Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa y Bellatrix Black, Rodophus Lestrange y su inseparable amigo Nott.

- **Vean por donde caminan** – les dijo en tono despreciable Lucius

- **Oh! Malfoy, cierra la boca, la estupidez no se puede estar dando a demostrar a diestra y siniestra** – le espetó Sirius, que de por si ya andaba con pésimo humor, y nadie sabia la causa.

- **Vaya, Bellatrix, a tu hermana y a ti como que fueron los únicos Black que les enseñaron modales?** – dijo burlonamente Rodolphus a Bella, mientras le tomaba la mano

Bella miró a Sirius, era inevitable hacerlo, y luego sonrió a su prometido

- **No les hagan caso, ellos nunca han sabido respetar a sus superiores** – respondió la pelinegra.

Lily atajó a James del brazo, así como Lizzi hizo lo mismo con Sirius, arrastrándolos hacia el pasillo para dirigirse a la sala común de Gryffindor. Al llegar se tiraron en el sofá que se encuentra frente a la chimenea

- **Como detesto a esa gente!** – comento James – **se creen superior a uno porque tienen la mente asesina, vaya joyitas no?** -

- **Ya, tranquilo, mi amor** – le dijo Lily sentándose al lado y recostando la cabeza de James – **no se ustedes, pero yo me muero de sueño. Me voy a dormir** – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a James – **Bueno chicos, hasta mañana. Vienes Lizzi?** – preguntó dirigiéndose a su amiga.

- **Lizzi, puedo hablar contigo un momento, es solo un minuto** – le preguntó Sirius

- **Si claro. Ahora voy Lily **– dijo dirigiéndose a su amiga – **dime Sirius, que pasa?** -

- **Lizzi, me preguntaba si ya tenías con quien ir al baile. Si no tienes, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?** -

Lizzi se quedó anonadada, ella jamás se imaginó que teniendo tantas mujeres a sus pies, Sirius le iba a pedir a ella que fuera con el al baile, pero al fin aceptó la invitación. Desde hace mucho tiempo, ella estaba enamorada de Sirius, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que Sirius no es hombre de entregar el corazón a nadie, por lo menos en estos momentos. Pero que equivocada estaba Elizabeth Ralheaven acerca de ese tema!


	3. Capítulo III Encuentros y Verdades

**Capítulo III. Encuentros y Verdades**

Al día siguiente, se levantaron y luego de desayunar fueron a dar una vuelta al lago, como lo hacían cada vez que tenían tiempo libre, cuando iban por los pasillos, en un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin, Sirius vio que venía su prima Bellatrix, junto con Narcissa y el arrogante de Lestrange, no entendía por qué no lo soportaba. Al pasar por su lado, ella volteo y se encontraron en la mirada. Siguieron su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta que de pronto Sirius le dice a sus amigos-

- **Chicos… ya vengo, o mejor, los alcanzo en el lago… se me quedó algo en la sala** – Sirius sabia que siempre había sido muy malo diciendo mentiras, pero no podía inventarse algo mejor.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo, mientras caminaba, o mas bien corría, en dirección contraria, dobló uno de los pasillos y pudo ver lo que andaba buscado, se acerca lo mas que puede al grupo de Slytherin y agarra a Bellatrix por el brazo y la hala hacia uno de los salones, sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar.

- **Que te pasa Sirius!!??** – le dice ésta soltándose bruscamente e intentado salir del salón

- **Fermaportus!** – Dice Sirius, apuntando la puerta, la cual se sella inmediatamente – **Espera un segundo Bellatrix, tenemos que hablar** – le dice sentándose encima del escritorio

- **Hablar? Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, así que déjame salir**… -

- **o que? …** - le pregunta desde su puesto **– no me vengas con amenazas estúpidas Bellatrix Black. Sólo quería decirte que dejes en paz a mis amigos, ya me tienes harto de que cada vez que los ves los insultas, los molestas… **-

Bellatrix lo observa, alza las cejas y suelta una carcajada, ante el comentario de Sirius, ella muy bien sabia que el no era bueno con las mentiras, lo conocía de toda la vida, y estaba segurísima que esa había sido una simple excusa.

- **No me vengas con esas, sabes muy bien que eso es la más grande y absurda mentira que has dicho** – le respondió, acercándosele peligrosamente – s**abemos muy bien el motivo por el cual me trajiste aquí… y no fue precisamente para que "dejara de molestar a tus amigos"… o me equivoco?** – le decía estando a centímetros de él.

Sirius sentía que se aceleraba su respiración, y trago fuerte. Todo lo que decía era cierto, pero ¿por qué demonios tenía que actuar así? Pensaba, sintiendo su aliento muy cerca. Como pudo se escapó de su prima y puso distancia, haciéndola sonreír.

- **Nervioso, primito?** – le dijo con una picara sonrisa **– Ahora si abrirías la puerta no?** – le dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa del profesor, cruzando las piernas.

- **Ja! Que cosas dices… nervioso yo? Por ti? Lamento desilusionarte** – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de cada uno, al coincidir con la mirada.

- **Entonces? Para que me trajiste aquí…** -

- **Para… ehm** – "_que estas haciendo Sirius Black_" pensó mientras trataba de buscar una mejor excusa-

- **Quieres que te ayude a recordarlo?** – le dijo hablándole en un susurro al oído.

Sirius la tomo por la cintura, pegándola hacia el, y en menos de un segundo la besó en los labios, esos labios que tantas veces lo habían hipnotizado mientras hablaba, esos labios tan rojos como el más puro rubí. Fue un beso lleno de toda la pasión que ambos sentían, un beso que a pesar duro poco, pareciera haber sido una eternidad.

A los pocos minutos o segundos, quien sabe, se separaron tan bruscamente como se habían besado, y se quedaron mirando, ambos con la respiración acelerada. Bellatrix caminó hacia la puerta.

- **Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, Sirius Black, o eres hombre muerto** – le dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

- **Tranquila, Bellatrix Black, por si no recuerdas yo tengo una reputación que cuidar** – le dijo éste desde su lugar.

Bellatrix le dio una mirada cargada de odio y cerró la puerta. Sirius se dejó caer en uno de las sillas.

- **Que demonios hice!? Eres estúpido o imbécil, Sirius Black** – se dijo a si mismo.

Al salir de su ensimismamiento, recordó que sus amigos lo esperaban, se levantó y salio corriendo hacia el lago, donde había quedado en encontrar a sus amigos.

Por otro lado, en la sala común de Slytherin, llega Bellatrix, al entrar se encuentra con Narcissa, quien está sentada junto con Lucius, en el sofá, hablando de quien sabe que cosas.

- **Bella, que te hiciste? Desapareciste de repente. Rodolphus fue a buscarte** – le dijo su hermana.

- **Es que había olvidado algo** – respondió Bella sin darle mayor importancia – **Me voy a la cama, me duele un poco la cabeza** -

Al llegar a la habitación, se echó sobre la cama, y cerró los ojos, y sin querer a su mente vino el recuerdo de Sirius, y sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero ese beso había despertado en ella sensaciones que ni siquiera Rodolphus le había hecho descubrir.

Mientras, en el lago, se encuentran James, Remus, Lily y Lizzi, sentados bajo un gran árbol, hablando acerca del baile que se llevará a cabo el día siguiente.

- **Y por fin, Lunático, con quien vas? No me digas que todavía no tienes a nadie, eso si sería un apuro de última hora** – le dice James a Remus, en tono preocupado

- **Tranquilo Cornamenta, todo está controlado** – le dice sonriendo – **Allá viene Sirius** – dice dirigiendo la mirada hacia su amigo que viene con paso rápido

Llegó y se sentó con sus amigos, al lado de Lizzi, quien como de costumbre, se ponía algo intranquila cuando lo tenía cerca.

- **Conseguiste lo que ibas a buscar Sirius** – le preguntó Lily, quien se encontraba arregostada del tronco del árbol con la cabeza de James en sus piernas.

-** Ehm.. no!... debe haberse perdido en algún lado… de todos modos no era nada importante** – le miente éste.

- **Y que buscabas? Si se puede saber, a lo mejor está dentro de mis cosas** – dice James – **siempre pasa así, creo que tenemos que ordenarnos un poco mas** – termina poniendo cara de circunstancias, lo que causa risa entre las chicas.

- **Los hombres son todos iguales** – comenta Lizzi – **no saben donde tienen las cosas…. Si no tuviesen la cabeza pegada al cuello también se les perdería** -

- **Muy graciosa no?** – le responde Sirius haciéndole cosquillas en los costados – **Sólo buscaba el papel donde anoté la tarea de Transformaciones, pero no lo encontré… así que, querida Lily…** - dice volteando hacia la pelirroja.

- **Si si si.. ya se, te prestaré para que copies… pero sólo la tarea, nada del desarrollo de ésta** – le dice seria

- **Ah! No!... eso no es justo** – dice Sirius haciéndose el ofendido, logrando arrancar risas entre sus amigos – **Y, todo listo para mañana, Lizzi? **– le pregunta a su amiga, con una de sus típicas sonrisas, haciendo que ésta se sonroje un poco.

- **Si todo listo… creo** – dice Lizzi sonriendo.

Así pasaron la tarde, hablando y bromeando entre ellos, hasta que empezó a oscurecer. En eso se fueron al Gran Comedor a cenar, como lo hacen todas las noches y posteriormente se fueron a la Sala Común.

- **Bueno, ya deberíamos ir a dormir… mañana es un día muy pesado** – dijo Lily al llegar a la Sala

Se despidió de los chicos y junto con Lizzi fueron a sus dormitorios. Los amigos se quedaron un rato más, sentados frente al fuego.

- **A ver Sirius… di la verdad, tu no te regresaste por ninguna tarea… por qué te regresaste, o deberíamos decir, por quién te regresaste?** – le dice en tono pícaro James.

- **Fue por eso, Cornamenta** – le contesta con los ojos cerrados y recostado al espaldar del sofá

- **No te creo, pero lo que es nada! … a ver, quien es la chica?** -

Sirius abre los ojos, y lo mira.

**- Fue por eso, allá tu, si lo crees o no** – le dice poniéndose de pie – **Me voy a acostar, estoy cansado y quiero dormir para estar perfecto para mañana** -

- **Esta bien, pero ya no se molesten** – interviene Remus – **Si, ya deberíamos irnos a la cama, ya es pasada la media noche, andando - **

Los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones y una vez puesta el pijama, se acostaron en sus respectivas camas. En menos de diez minutos, ya se podían escuchar los ronquidos de James, que rompían el silencio sepulcral de la habitación, sin embargo, Sirius, aun estaba despierto, recordando el dulce sabor que le había dejado en los labios Bellatrix, quien iba a pensar, que una persona tan fría y amarga como aparentaba serlo su prima, podía tener un sabor tan agradable en los labios. Ante tal pensamiento, Sirius, sonrió y ahora si podía darse cuenta del por qué detestaba tanto a Lestrange, ahora si tenía verdaderos motivos: Lestrange disfrutaba cuantas veces quería de ese dulce sabor, que para él, para Sirius Black, era simplemente prohibido.


	4. Capítulo IV El gran día llegó

**Capítulo IV. El gran día llegó**

Llegó el día! Hoy se celebrará el gran Baile de Navidad que tantas expectativas había causado. No era la primera vez que se hacia algo así, sin embargo, la emoción que se respiraba en el aire era aquella que se podía sentir como si fuera la primera vez. Chicas iban y venían, hablando y riendo entre si, y los chicos, más nerviosos aún, casi no se les veía por los pasillos.

En la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraban los merodeadores charlando, mientras esperaban que bajaran las chicas.

- **Por Merlín!!... es que se está arreglando para al baile o que??!! Apenas son las nueve de la mañana y yo me muero de hambre!!** – decía Sirius mientras se pasaba la mano por la barriga – Ya tengo es estómago pegado a espinazo -

- **Si eres exagerado, Canuto!** – le respondió entre risas Remus

- **Ya ya…! Ahí vienen…**- dijo James viendo hacia las escaleras que iban al cuarto de las chicas – **Apúrense!! Que Sirius se va a desmayar si no se mete pronto los nutrientes de día** – le gritó a las chicas, entre las carcajadas de sus otros dos amigos.

Salieron rumbo al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Justo cuando llegaban a la puerta, vieron al grupo de Slytherin hablando entre ellos, por lógica allí se encontraba ella, Bellatrix Black, tan prepotente y orgullosa como siempre. Al pasar por el lugar le fue inevitable a Sirius dirigirle una mirada a su prima, quien, por cosas de la vida o por ganas también, se la devolvió.

- **Sirius!! SIRIUS!!** – le gritó James – **no era que estabas muriendo de hambre, y ahora llegamos y te quedas parado debajo del marco de la puerta…**.-

- **Si… claro que tengo hambre…que hacemos aquí parados… andando** – dijo poniéndose en marcha a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Creía que nadie había notado el motivo de su parada, sin embargo, Remus, que es muy observador, se percató de la situación, pero decidió no darle importancia, después de todo, podría haber sido imaginación suya.

Por otro lado, en la mesa de Slytherin, Rodolphus observa a Bellatrix, la notaba algo extraña, algo ida, a comparación como es su comportamiento habitual. Estaba callada y como pensativa, jugando con los cubiertos y apenas había probado la comida. De vez en cuando, sin que nadie notara, desviaba la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryfindor, intentando, sin conseguirlo, capturar una de las miradas de esos ojos azules, que desde hace algún tiempo ya, la hacían perderse.

Al terminar de desayunar, los chicos se fueron al lago, bajo la sombra de su árbol preferido.

El tiempo pasó considerablemente rápido, en opinión de la mayoría, cuando menos pensaron ya estaba atardeciendo.

- _Bueno, creo que ya nos deberíamos de ir a arreglar, Lizzi_ – le dijo Lily a su amiga – **después no nos alcanza el tiempo y vamos a andar todas atoradas a última hora **-

- **Si, vamos, es mejor con tiempo** – le contestó

Los chicos las miraron, y James negando con la cabeza les dijo

-** Es que, definitivamente, mujeres tenían que ser! **– le dice a sus amigos cuando estas se alejan rumbo a la sala común **– necesitan todo un día para arreglarse para un baile!... Después dicen que no son complicadas**.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato más en el lago, hasta que oscureció.

Mientras tanto, Lyli y Lizzi, se arreglaban en el cuarto, se sentía un gran alboroto

- **Lily APURATEEEEEE!!!** – le gritaba Lizzi desde la puerta del baño – **Acuérdate que no eres tu sola la que está aquí no?!**

- **Ya voy… ya voy… pero que estresante eres Elizabeth Ralheaven!** – le respondió mientras salía con una toalla envuelta en la cabeza y su amiga se metía velozmente al baño

Así transcurrieron las horas, y cuando menos pensaron ya eran casi las ocho de la noche. Los chicos estaban esperándolas en la sala común, algo desesperados ya. Estaban todos muy bien arreglados, se veían guapos y decentes, aunque eso no era nada fuera de lo común para ellos, por algo eran los mas cotizados de colegio. James iba de traje, llevaba un traje azul oscuro, con una camisa azul más claro y una corbata a juego, su cabello, por más que intentó peinarlo, no obtuvo resultado, sin embargo, ese era el mejor toque que podía darle a su vestimenta. Remus, siempre formal y elegante, estaba mejor que nunca, tenía puesto un traje marrón, con camisa beige y la corbata era color crema con pequeñas rayas más oscuras. Peter había decidido no ir al baile, por razones que no quería decirles a sus amigos, pero que ellos sabían muy bien cuales eran, no había encontrado pareja. Por último, y no por ser el menos despreciable, sino todo lo contrario, se encontraba Sirius, quien estaba parado cerca de la chimenea, vestía de negro, con una hermosa camisa de lino vinotinto y una corbata de la mejor seda que existía, color vino también, con pequeños detalles en negro, con su cabello peinado cayéndole elegantemente, de un negro perfecto y los ojos azules más espectaculares que se podían observar.

Al rato bajaron las chicas, al verla, se quedaron boquiabiertos, estaban hermosas, Lily con su ondeante cabello rojo, recogido en una cola alta con algunos mechones adornándole la cara, con un vestido de corte japonés en seda negra, y Lizzi con su cabello rubio, liso, suelto y con un vestido, verde oscuro, de tiras brillantes, se veían como nunca. Los chicos se acercaron a la escalera y lo único que les salió por la boca fue un "estás espectacular".

Así salieron de la sala, rumbo al Gran Comedor donde se iba a llevar a cabo el baile. Remus se adelanto para buscar a Andrómeda, que habían quedado en encontrarse en la entrada. Al verla sonrió, se veía muy hermosa, con un traje sencillo rosa pastel, pero que para Remus, era la perfecta combinación con toda ella.

A los pocos minutos se abren las puertas del comedor de par en par, adentro todo estaba maravillosamente decorado, combinado con colores rojos y dorados, grandes árboles de navidad perfectamente decorados y del techo caía como una especie de nieve que al llegar al suelo no provocaba ningún tipo de humedad, de algunas partes colgaba uno que otro ramillete de muérdago. En el centro del salón se abría un gran espacio que serviría de pista para bailar, y donde usualmente estaba el mesón de los profesores había una especie de escenario, que indicaba que habría algún tipo de presentación.

En lugar de las largas mesas de cada casa había una cantidad de mesitas redondas, de aproximadamente seis u ocho puestos cada una, decoradas con manteles rojos y dorados. Los chicos se sentaron, junto con sus respectivas parejas en una de las mesas cercanas a la tarima. Al sentarse instantáneamente en su mesa aparecieron las bebidas, tenían para escoger desde cerveza de mantequilla, jugo de calabaza hasta whisky de fuego.

- **Esto está mejor de lo que esperaba** – comentaba alegremente Sirius mientras se servía un poco de whisky de fuego en uno de los vasos.

- **Si, de verdad que se inspiraron esta vez... Mira Sirius! Allá está la mesa de pasapalos!** – dijo James, mientras miraba alrededor de todo el salón

En eso, en un extremo de la pista de baile, divisaron al director, Albus Dumblendore, quien apuntado con su varita hacia su garganta dijo

- **Sonorus** – su voz aumento de volumen como si estuviese hablando por un altoparlante **– Muy buenas noches a todos, bienvenidos al Gran Baile de Navidad, espero, y confío que así será, la pasen muy bien… no tengo mas que decirles que vamos a tener unas sorpresas en la noche de hoy, asi que a divertirse** – sonrió a los jóvenes que estaban allí.

Empezó a sonar la música y varios de los presentes se pusieron a bailar, otros charlaban, en definitiva todos se estaban divirtiendo. En la mesa donde estaban sentado los chicos, James sacó a bailar una balada que estaba sonando a Lily, y se internaron en la pista. Por otro lado, Andrómeda y Remus charlaban y reían muy amenamente.

- **Quienes algo de comer, Lizzi?** – le pregunto a Lizzi, la cual estaba mirando a las parejas bailar.

- **Si, si vas a buscar para ti… si quieres voy contigo y te ayudo** -

- **No, tranquila, es sólo para picar algo, yo puedo traerlo… espérame aquí** – y se levantó de la mesa, caminando entre los estudiantes, saludando y bromeando con uno que otro conocido. Cuando llegó a la mesa de buffet, empezó a tomar algunos de los pasapalos de allí.

Al poco tiempo se fue de nuevo a la mesa, en el camino, al levantar la vista, vio algo que lo hizo pararse en seco. Por la puerta estaba entrando un grupo de personas, eran Lucius Malfoy y compañía, en donde, por consiguiente, estaba Bellatrix, que fue el motivo que hizo detener a Sirius. Venía del brazo de su prometido Rodolphus Lestrange, cosa que hizo sentir a Sirius ganas de lanzársele al cuello. Estaba para el hermosa, traía su cabello recogido en un elegante moño no muy alto, con varios mechones saliendo de él, con un vestido de seda rojo, largo, de mangas largas y anchas, caído en los hombros, dejando éstos a la vista, acompañado de un collar de diamantes en forma de serpiente, el cual hacia el escote mucho más llamativo de lo que ya era. Caminaba segura y con la cabeza en alto como solía hacerlo siempre. Sirius estaba absolutamente embobado con ella.

- **Sirius… la mesa queda por allá** – le dijo Lizzi que se había parado a ver porqué Sirius tardaba tanto en llegar.

- **Ah? … Lizzi!! … disculpa, es que me entretuve, pero ya está, vamos** – le dijo mientras echaba un ultimo vistazo hacia donde estaba su prima.

La fiesta estaba pasando tranquilamente, sonando diferentes tipos de música, movidas y lentas, los chicos bailaban y charlaban a ratos; como a eso de las 12 de la noche, se apagan las luces y se alumbra sólo la tarima, en donde aparecen una serie de instrumentos y micrófonos.

- **Buenas noches, chicos y chicas… se acuerdan que al empezar se anunció una sorpresa, pues ha llegado el momento… con Uds., un fuerte aplauso para JON BON JOVI!!!!** – anunció una chica, que se veía que era estudiante del ultimo año del colegio.

En eso aparece un chico en el escenario y empieza a sonar una melodía estilo rock suave y empieza a cantar…

_I guess this time you're really leaving_

_I heard your suitcase say goodbye_

_Well as my broken heart lies bleeding_

_You say true love is suicide_

Los allí presente lo siguen en la melodía, bailando al ritmo de la misma. Sirius, que se encuentra en una esquina, viendo actuar al cantante, tarareando la canción, ve que entre la multitud esta ella, su prima, bailando, para sus ojos lucía como una diosa, movía su cuerpo seductoramente y por un momento, sólo por un momento él creyó que ese baile se lo estaba dedicando.

_You say you've cried a thousand rivers  
And now you're swimming for the shore  
You left me drowning in my tears  
And you won't save me anymore  
I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance girl_

La algarabía continuaba, y Sirius, intentando disipar su atención a otro punto, se puso a buscar a sus amigos, internándose entre la multitud con tal de no verla, ni siquiera por un instante más, aunque por dentro se muriera por hacerlo.

_I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you  
When you breathe, I wanna be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you   
I'd steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what love can do  
I'll be there for you_

En eso que caminaba sintió que algo, o más bien alguien, tomaba su brazo, al darse la vuelta se encontró con los ojos grises que tanto anhelaba ver de cerca…

_I know you know we've had some good times  
Now they have their own hiding place  
Well I can promise you tomorrow  
But I can't buy back yesterday_

- **Que haces? No ves que no…** - Bellatrix lo cayó colocando un dedo en sus labios

- **No digas nada **– le dijo en tono bajo – **sólo déjate llevar** -

_And baby you know my hands are dirty  
But I wanted to be your Valentine  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty baby  
When you get drunk, I'll be the wine_

Sirius miraba hacia todos lados, si alguien los veía, era hombre muerto, tanto por parte de los Slytherins, especialmente Rodolphus, como por parte de sus amigos, si James se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos, simplemente le asesinaba.

_I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I wanna be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
I'd steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what love can do  
I'll be there for you_

En eso, Bellatrix lo hala hacia la parte externa de la pista, hacia donde estaban unas mesas con la comida y unas columnas decoradas que servían como adorno al Gran Comedor

- **Me puedes explicar que diablos te propones, Bellatrix?** – le decía Sirius, mientras Bella lo veía con una sonrisa en los labios, de esas que se parecen a la de los niños cuando comenten una travesura.

- **Sólo quería verte… estar contigo aunque sea un minuto, lejos de la multitud de allá** – hizo un ademán con la cabeza intentando señalar y le dedicó una sonrisa

_I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I wanna be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
I'd steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what love can do  
I'll be there for ... you._

Sirius se acerca lentamente donde ella, y acaricia su rostro con sus manos delicadamente, ella se deja llevar por la caricia cerrando los ojos y tomando la mano de Sirius con la suya, la lleva hasta sus labio y le da un dulce beso. Sirius no puede creer que exista algo de amor y ternura en ella, quien siempre se presenta ante el mundo fría y soberbia, ante él es ella misma, sin máscaras, sin inhibiciones. Se acerca un poco más, ella abre los ojos y observa el cielo de los ojos de Sirius, tan cerca, sólo a milímetros de ella, sonríe.

- **Sirius!! Sirius!!** – era la voz de James – **Donde diablos se ha metido ese hombre? Se iría a dormir?**

**No cariño, a lo mejor está entre la multitud y no lo vimos** – le decía Lily

Sirius se separó de Bella, y salió en busca de sus amigos, algo contrariado con la situación.


	5. Capítulo V Celos infundados

**Capítulo V. Celos infundados **

Al salir en busca de sus amigos, Sirius deja a Bellatrix allí, desconcertada con lo sucedido. Ella se recuesta de la columna y sonríe

- **Que te esta pasando Bellatrix Black… que te esta pasando?** – dice para si misma

- **Que te pasa de que?** – le contesta una voz masculina, mientras siente que unos brazos la rodean

Ella abre los ojos, para encontrarse de frente unos ojos castaños oscuros y una seductora sonrisa

- **Nada importante, Rodolphus** – le dice intentado desviar la conversación – **sólo que la música hizo dolerme un poco la cabeza**

- **Ah ok… con razón te me desapareciste de pronto** – le dice agarrándola por la cintura – **pero creo que eso se soluciona con esto** – le da un apasionado beso, al cual ella, por instinto, le corresponde, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello-

Al instante ella separa a Rodolphus, quien, protestando por tal acción, la toma de la mano y salen hacia el baile nuevamente. Sin darse cuenta de que Sirius la observaba desde una esquina del salón, en donde estaba con sus amigos, Bellatrix le quita los restos de lápiz labial que su prometido tenia en la boca.

- **Canuto, estás bien?** – le dice James al ver la cara de estupefacción que tenia Sirius

- **Si, solo estaba pensando en lo descarada que pueden llegar a ser algunas mujeres** – dice éste con tono de enfado, dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde hace unos instantes había estado con su prima.

James y Remus lo miran extrañado, sin entender el por qué de su comentario, pero no le dan mayor importancia. En ese momento, se les unen las chicas, que venían haciendo algún comentario jocoso

- **Están muy animadas ustedes no?** – le dice con una sonrisa James, mientras toma de la mano a Lily.

- **Sólo decíamos que tenemos a las parejas mas guapos de todo el colegio, verdad chicas?** – contestó ésta, dándole un beso en la mejilla a James.

- **No lo digan muy duro, porque estos señores que están aquí, pueden llegar a creérselo y de verdad que no me aguantaría a estas horas de la noche una sobredosis de ego** – digo Remus, logrando miradas enfadadas de sus amigos y risas por parte de las chicas.

En eso comienza a sonar una balada, muy linda, las luces se atenúan y las parejas comienzan a bailar. Sirius se acerca hacia Lizzi y le toma la mano.

- **Bailamos?** – le pregunta sonriendo.

Lizzi, que al ser muy blanca, se sonroja de una manera poco usual, dando gracias a Merlín que las luces están bajas y no se nota su situación

- **Claro, por que no?** – le contesto mientras tomaba su mano y le devuelve la sonrisa

Bailaron un par de canciones, Lizzi se sentía en el cielo, mientras que Sirius buscaba con la mirada a su prima, quien estaba bailando con Rodolphus de manera algo acaramelada. Al cruzar las miradas de ambos, Sirius y Bella, se detuvieron por un segundo, cosa que por milagros de la vida no fue percibido por sus respectivas parejas. Bellatrix bajo la mirada y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Rodolphus, y Sirius por su parte se aferró más aun al cuerpo de Lizzi.

Así pasó el baile, a eso de las dos de la mañana, cuando ya casi todo el mundo iba rumbo a sus respectivas salas comunes, los chicos decidieron abandonar el salón. James y Lily se iban adelantando mientras Sirius esperaba a Lizzi, por su parte Remus, que se había ido a bailar la última pieza con Andrómeda, llegaba tomando su mano.

- **Ya como que es hora de irnos** – le comentó a la chica, quien con una sonrisa le asintió con la cabeza.

Remus acompaño a Andrómeda hasta las escaleras que iban para la sala de Slytherin, despidiéndose con un dulce beso en la mejilla y un "buenas noches". El subió hacia la sala de Gryffindor para descansar.

Mientras tanto, Sirius iba saliendo del salón con Lizzi, cuando se tropieza "accidentalmente" con alguien, a quien se le cae la cartera, él se agacha a recogerla y cuando se la entrega se da cuenta que se trata de su prima, de Bellatrix, quien va saliendo junto a su novio y sus amigo Lucius y su hermana Narcissa

- **Gracias, Sirius** – le contesta Bellatrix

- **No hay de que** – le responde secamente Sirius – **Vamos Lizzi, es tarde** – le dice a su pareja tomándola de la mano.

Lizzi no sabia por qué, pero ella sentía cierta tensión en Sirius, desde el encuentro con Bellatrix al salir del salón, el Chi iba callado y sin mostrar la jocosidad que siempre le caracterizaba, aun iba tomándole la mano, cosa que no era que le molestara, sino que sentía que lo hacia por inercia. Antes de entrar a la sala común, Lizzi se detiene, provocando que Sirius reaccione ante la actitud.

- **Que sucede Lizzi?** – le pregunta extrañado

- **Eso quisiera saber yo Sirius… **- le contesta ésta – **no es que tenga que interesarme, ni que me esté inmiscuyendo en tus asuntos, pero te noto extraño, a raíz del encuentro con tu prima, te siento algo ausente … que pasa Sirius?** – le dice en tono amable, dándole a demostrar que puede confiar en ella.

El se le queda viendo en silencio, y suspira profundamente, luego le toma las manos y sonríe.

- **No pasa nada Lizzi, sólo estoy cansado** – le dice mientras retoma el camino hacia la sala – **la pasaste bien? **– le pregunta

- **Si, no me puedo quejar… gracias Sirius** -

- **Me alegro de que sea así… y no tienes que dar las gracias pequeña** – le dice volteándose para verla – **sabes que lo hice con el mayor cariño del mundo** **y yo también me la pasé muy bien con tu compañía** -

En eso, ve que vienen caminando los chicos de slytherin, y puede distinguir entre ellos a Bella, tomada del brazo de Rodolphus, sintiendo nuevamente sus ya acostumbrados celos al verlos juntos, si celos, porque ya estaba seguro que era eso lo que sentía, tomó delicadamente la mejilla de Lizzi y la atrajo hacia el y le dio un beso, beso que extraño sobremanera a Lizzi, pero que por nada del mundo se atreve a rechazar. Al pasar Bellatrix, se queda viendo la escena, algo sorprendida busca la mirada de Sirius, quien al separarse de Lizzi y verla le dedica una media sonrisa, devolviéndole ella por su parte una mirada de odio.

- **Sirius** – le dice sorprendida Lizzi

- **Perdon, Lizzi** **… yo..** – le contesta el, sabiendo que lo hizo no porque de verdad sintiera algo por la chica, sino lo hizo únicamente para darle a su prima un poco de su propia medicina – **no era mi intención… disculpa **-

- **Shhhh… no digas nada, mejor déjalo así** – le dijo Lizzi – **vamos, es tarde** – y se fueron a la sala en silencio.

Por su parte, Bellatrix al llegar a la sala común, furiosa con lo que acababa de ver, se va a su cuarto sin siquiera despedirse. Al entrar cierra la puerta de un solo golpe y lanza la capa que trae puesta hacia la cama.

- **Quien te has creído que eres Sirius Black!? QUIEN!!?** – grito de la rabia

En eso venia entrando Narcissa, con quien compartía la habitación, la cual al escuchar el grito se apuro a entrar, asustada.

- **Que te pasa Bellatrix, estas loca? Por que gritaste así… pensé que te había pasado algo** – le dice desde la puerta aun con una mano en el pecho y la otra en la manilla.

- **Nada, Cissy, no me pasa nada…** - le dice alterada – **sólo quiero darme un baño y descansar un rato** – dice mientras se va quitando el vestido y se coloca la bata de baño.

Termina de arreglar las cosas y se mete al baño, abre el agua tibia y se sumerge en la tina, cierra los ojos y a su mente lo primero que viene son las escenas con Sirius. Recuerda el aula donde le dio el beso, ese beso!. Sonríe. Recuerda los momentos del baile, como puso resistir tanto y después, después el maldito Potter llamando a Sirius, y este dejándolo allí, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, con su deseo brotándole por cada uno de sus poros. Suspira. Sabe que eso nunca va a pasar de allí, siempre va a ser imposible continuar una relación, es simplemente prohibido, ella lo sabe, pero como hacérselo entender al corazón, ¿corazón? Eso existe para algo más que latir y dar el día a día al ser humano? Ella se daba cuenta que si, que en cosas del "amor" no todo podía ser arreglado a conveniencia. Luego se le viene a la mente Sirius besando a esa…esa, no tenia nombre para ella. Aprieta fuertemente sus manos. No puede ser, Sirius no podía sentir nada por esa, Sirius la amaba, de eso estaba segura. Tan segura como se llamaba Bellatrix Black. Pero ella ¿Qué sentía verdaderamente por Sirius? Allí se encontraba su dilema, sólo sabia que lo que sentía por él nunca lo había sentido con nadie, ni siquiera con Rodolphus Lestrange.

Abre los ojos, y se percata que lleva mucho tiempo allí. Sale y se coloca su pijama, una bata negra de seda, se suelta el cabello, aun amarrado en el moño de la fiesta, y este cae sobre sus hombros, se coloca la sobre bata y sale al cuarto. Narcissa esta ya dormida, cuando no, la princesa dormida, piensa y niega con la cabeza. Decide bajar a la sala común, "ya no debe haber nadie" y baja. La sala esta silenciosa y se sienta en uno de las butacas. Al rato siente unos pasos que bajan del dormitorio de los chicos, al asomar la cabeza ve que se trata de su novio, vuelva a recostarse del espaldar de la silla.

Rodolphus, quien ya se había dado cuenta que ella estaba allí, llega por detrás y le coloca las manos en los hombros, dándole pequeños masajes.

- **Que haces aquí a estas horas?** – le pregunta

- **No podía dormir, no tengo sueño** – le contesta ésta alzando la cara para mirarlo – **Y tu?**

- **Sabía que ibas a estar aquí y bajé** – da la vuelta y se coloca frente a ella – **quieres algo de tomar?** -

- **Bueno, un poco de coñac estaría bien** -

Rodolphus se acerca a la mesa y debajo de ésta abre una especie de compartimiento, de donde saca una botella y dos vasos. Empieza a servir, y cuando se voltea, se encuentra cara a cara a Bella.

- **Ya no quiero tomar eso** – le dice quitándole el vaso de la mano y colocándolo en la mesa

- **Y que quieres?** – le pregunta sugerentemente, alzando una ceja

- **A ti** – le dice y comienza a besarlo.

Rodolphus la toma por la cintura y la atrae hacia el, besándola y bajando hacia su cuello, dejando caer la sobre bata por los hombros. En eso Bellatrix lo aparta bruscamente, y se separa, acomodándose la dormilona.

- **Que paso?!** – le pregunta indignado

- **Que estamos en la sala común y cualquiera podría bajar en cualquier momento** – se excusa ella

- **Nadie va a bajar horita, no te has fijado que son más de las tres de la madrugada** – le dice haciéndola hacia el de nuevo **– no pretenderás que me bañe con agua fría a esta hora o si?** -

Bella lo mira fijamente, y a su mente viene la imagen de Sirius besando a Lizzi, y la duda en cuanto a sus sentimientos, así como la idea de que Sirius y Lizzi están en la misma casa y sabrá Dios que pueda pasar, en eso rodea a Rodolphus con sus brazos

- **Por supuesto que no, eso sería hacerte una maldad** – le responde comenzando de nuevo a besarlo apasionadamente.


End file.
